Samotnicy
thumb|316px|Samotnik Samotnicy (ang. Solitaire) - najbardziej niezwykłymi i najbardziej niebezpiecznymi spośród wszystkich Eldarskich Arlekinów. Przez Leksykon Eldarów nazywani Arebennian, są wcieleniem zagłady, gdyż w Tańcu bez końca grają role Tej Która Pragnie. Gdy ich ścieżka zostanie już raz obrana, nikt nie jest w stanie ich powstrzymać. Historia Samotnicy są stosunkowo "nowym" nabytkiem w Trupach Arlekinów, którzy dzieje swojego powstania datują na wiele lat przed Upadkiem. Ta tajemnicza pozycja pojawiła się już po upadku Imperium Eldarów - co wydaje się oczywiste, gdyż bez Slaanesh Samotnicy nie mieliby kogo grać. Ciężko jest w jakikolwiek sposób opisać historię Samotników, gdyż nie istnieją żadne źródła dotyczące momentu ani ich powstania - jedynie niepotwierdzone plotki. Pierwszym spektaklem w którym pojawili się Samotnicy miał miejsce w 666.M33 - miało to miejsce w czasie Tańca Bez Końca, pierwszego przedstawienia ukazującego Upadek. Występ pierwszej Samotniczki wprawia wszystkich widzów w nieopisane przerażenie. Walcząc z wysłanniczką Boga Rozkoszy Jedno z największych zagrożeń jakich zaznali Arlekini miało miejsce gdy Masqua Slaanesha zdołała zinfiltrować jedną z Trup. Masqua była przeciwnikiem dobrze znanym eldarskiej rasie - niegdysiejszą ulubienicą Tej Która Pragnie, która po nieumyślnym urażeniu Slaanesh swoim tańcem została przeklęta i wygnana z Pałacu Rozkoszy. Od czasu swojego wygnania demonica przemierzała wszelkie zakątki rzeczywistości, zmuszając nieprzeliczone ofiary by dołączyły do jej szaleńczego tańca. Jej ulubionym zajęciem stało się patrzenie jak Eldarzy, a już szczególnie Arlekini, zamęczają się na śmierć, nie mogąc oprzeć się jej zaklęciu. To właśnie miało miejsce w czasie jednego z przedstawień Arlekinów - demonica ujawniła się, momentalnie rozszerzając swój czar na widownię i wszystkich obecnych Arlekinów. Sytuację opanowało dopiero przybycie Samotnika - bytu który tak dobrze udawał Slaanesh, że był odporny na czar Masqui. Samotnik był w stanie perfekcyjnie naśladować ruchy Wygnanej Demonicy przez sześć terrańskich dni i nocy, aż w końcu Masqua potknęła się, łamiąc swój rytm. Upokorzona demonica uciekła, uwalniając wszystkich obecnych z wykańczajacego czaru i obiecując zemstę na wyznawcach Śmiejącego Się. Taniec Demona Krwi W 133.M41 doszło do wydarzenia znanego jako Taniec Demona. W jego trakcie pojedyńczy Samotnik stanął do walki ze straszliwym Większym Demonem Boga Krwii, Zabierającym Czaszki (ang. Skulltaker). Ich pojedynek miał miejsce pod obleganą Bramą Dusz i był odzwierciedleniem wielu starć pomiędzy Slaanesh i Khornem. Gdy pojedynek pomiędzy dwoma wojownikami osiąga swój szczyt, Samotnik wystawia się wprost na ostrzę przeciwnika, ginąc na miejscu. Psioniczne echo jego jego bezinteresownego poświęcenia uderza w Osnowę, przepędzając hordy Slaanesha która niemal zdołały przełamać obronę Bramy. Opis Samotnicy, tak jak wskazywała by na to ich nazwa, są indywiduami, którzy przemierzają pajęczy trakt, do trupy Arlekinów dołączając jedynie gdy najdzie ich fantazja aby wziąć udział w bitwie lub przedstawieniu. Jak w przypadku praktycznie wszystkich sług Śmiejącego Się, Samotnikiem może zostać zarówno mieszkaniec Światostatku, co Commorragh.thumb|256px Samo mówienie do Samotnika poza tańcem równoznaczne jest ze śmiercią, gdyż kroczy on ścieżką potępienia albowiem jego dusza zostaje zatracona dla boga chaosu Slaanesha. Rola Samotnika w istocie zapewnia najwyższy strach i szacunek wśród innych Aeldarów z każdej frakcji, ponieważ tylko najodważniejsi, najsilniejsi i najbardziej nieskazitelni mogą odgrywać rolę największego nemezis ich rasy jednocześnie zostając przy zdrowych zmysłach. Samotnik, tak jak wszyscy inni Arlekini,podczas występów czy też Bitew nosi na sobie Kombinezon Holograficzny. W miejsce Gdzie reszta Arlekinów ubrana jest w żywe, wręcz oszałamiające Kombinezony Domino, Samotnik nosi Ascetyczny płaszcz z kapturem aby ukryć swój wygląd, a maskę Demona ujawnia jedynie na kilka chwil przed uderzeniem we wroga. Rola na polu bitwy Pierwszym wyznacznikiem dołączenia Samotnika do walki jest zwykle migocząca plama światła, przebijająca się przez szeregi wroga z niesamowitą prędkością. Wtedy właśnie rozpoczyna się mord. Żołnierze padają, oczy wypadają z odciętych głów, gardła nienaturalnie się otwierają a w miejscu serca pozostaje jedynie dziura. Krew opada niczym monsumowy deszcz, w obliczu wroga zbyt szybkiego by mógł zostać zauważony. Dopiero gdy morderca zatrzymuje się na chwilę, by ujrzeć swoje dzieło, da się ujrzeć sylwetkę Samotnika. Samotnicy są zdecydowanie najdziwniejszymi członkami Trupy - a w przypadku wyznawców Cegoracha mówi to naprawdę wiele. Ich umiejętności są czystą zagadką, nawet dla innych Arlekinów. Nikt nie jest w stanie powiedzieć z całą pewnością, co potrafi a czego nie potrafi osiągnąć Samotnik. Jedynym wyznacznikiem umiejetności tych straszliwych wojowników są stosy trupów, pozostawione przez nich na polach bitew w całej Galaktyce. Uzbrojenie thumb|266px *'Holo-Strój - '''w czasie bitwy holo-strój zamienia ciało Arlekina w migoczącą kakofonię światła, oślepiając i dezorientując przeciwnika. *'Pieszczota Arlekina (ang. Harlequin's Caress) - 'arlekiński odpowiednik Pięści Energetycznej. *Pocałunek Arlekina *'Flip Belt - 'arlekiński generator antygrawitacyjny, działający zgodnie z rozkazami przesyłanymi prosto z umysłu jego posiadacza. W przeciwieństwie do technologii antygrawitacyjnej innych ras, Pas nie ogranicza naturalnej zwinności posiadacza, a znacznie ją zwiększa, pozwalając Arlekinami pokonywać nieprzeliczone przeszkody z szybkością i gracją większą niż nawet u innych Eldarów. Ciekawostki *Maski Samotników są niepokojące, nawet jak na standardy Arlekinów. Jest to przemyślany zabieg, mający na celu reprezentować strach generowany przez Wielkiego Wroga. *Samotnicy wzbudzają takie przerażenie wśród swoich pobratyńców, że nawet ich symbol uważany jest za znak nadchodzącego nieszczęścia. Arlekini starają się zaimplementować ten strach "młodszym rasom", wypalając go na czołach zamordowanych wrogów. *Samotnicy mają ciekawe "hobby" - gdy nie biorą udział w żadnym wydarzeniu, zwyczajnie przechadzają się po Światostatku bądź Commorragh, skrywając swoją prawdziwą naturę. *Wśród "młodszych ras" pojawiały się plotki sugerujące że Samotnicy są w rzeczywistości demonami, bądź hybrydą Eldara z demonem. Jednak fakt że potrafią oni "normalnie" przechadzać się po ośrodkach mieszkalnych Aeldari i Drukhari zdaje się temu przeczyć. *Kiedy Samotnik ginie, jego dusza zostaje przeniesiona prosto do Slaanesha. Zdarza się jednak że Cegorach spróbuje oszukać Tą Która Pragnie i odzyskać duszę swoich najdziwniejszych sług. Źródła * ''Codex: Eldar (2nd Edition), pp. 12, 29 * Codex: Eldar (4th Edition), pg. 49 * Codex: Eldar (6th Edition), pg. 47 * Codex: Chaos Daemons (6th Edition), pg. 58 * Codex: Harlequins (7th Edition) (Digital Edition), pp. 12, 23, 54-55, 68-69, 104-106, 133, 142, 149, 162, 180-183 * Harlequins Painting Guide - Warriors of the Laughing God, pp. 8-10, 35, 43-44, 51, 56, 58, 66-70, 111-115, 132-135, 164 * Warhammer 40,000 Compendium (1st Edition), "Harlequins," pp. 186-187 * Warhammer 40,000: Wargear (2nd Edition), pg. 8 * White Dwarf 53, "Harlequin Solitaire," pp. 11-12, 50-54 Kategoria:Arlekini Kategoria:Eldarzy Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Jednostki Arlekinów